Stay With Me
by rookiebluenatalie
Summary: This story is based off the Blackout episode but is not at all the same nor does it follow the events that happened in it. I do not own Rookie Blue because if I did Andy and Sam would have been married already. Hope you enjoy xoxoxo Rookiebluenatalie


~Andy's Point Of View~

I have been walking for quite some time and my legs are getting shaky but my tells me keep walking which soon turns into running. I get there and knock on the door. A million thoughts are going through my head but only one seems important: "I need him, and I need him now,". Her is the only person I feel safe with, I would sacrifice my life if it meant saving his. He needs to know how I feel, and he needs to know it now. I hear the door open which breaks my thoughts, the worried look on his face tells me maybe he knows me better than I thought. "Are you alone?"

* * *

~Sam's Point Of View~

"Andy what what are you doing here?" I look her over and she looks like she just ran through hell. I quickly look behind her to see if someone was chasing her as I try to piece together why she was here. "Do you need to talk?", "Is this about earlier, because if it is I will still always be here for you whether you are with Callaghan or not." he said referring to their long talk earlier about how he always would trust her and have her back even if they were fighting. "Andy. Andy. Andy!" I yelled trying to get attention as she had dazed off and was starring behind me into my apartment. "Do you want to come in and talk?"

* * *

~Andy's Point Of View Once Again:)~

"Umm ya I guess. Are you alone?" I ask thinking back to what I came here for earlier.

* * *

~Sam's Point Of View.. Once Again:)~

I look behind me trying to see if maybe there was someone behind me that had broken in or maybe just a weird shadow that she had seen. "Of course.." "Why wouldn't I be?" I grumbled that last part under my breath so she couldn't hear. "Do you want to talk about what happened today?" I ask stepping aside so she could come in. After I closed the door I led her to the couch so she could sit and feel comfortable so maybe, just maybe, she would open up about what is wrong and what happened today. As she took a seat I felt her Bambi eyes staring at me and caught her eyes and winked at her. Watching her blush had to be one of the best things about working with her. Her whole face would turn 50 shades of red and then she would do a high pitched laugh.. which is cute as all hell. " What do you want to talk about McNally? Besides you staring at me." I said giving her a slight smirk which made her blush even more.

* * *

~Andy's Point Of View.. Once Again. (But seriously A lot of people requested for me to put when the point of view changes so don't get too annoyed at me;)~

"I'm in no mode to joke around Sam." I glared at him trying to get my mood across. "I came here to talk about today, Luke, but mostly about us."

* * *

"Alright, Lets start start with the first one: Let's talk about today." I shifted uncomfortably in my seat but managed to continue. "No matter what you are telling yourself right now I think you made the right decision and personally I would have made the same one. You trusted your gut when you had that famous gut feeling." I winked at her trying to lighten the mood and get her to smile. "Now I am not saying you are going to forget about it today or even tomorrow, but you should not be having any regrets. You made the right decision and followed protocol. If anything you should be worried about if you are okay since you had a gun pointed at you and a man ready to shoot you in cold blood. Andy stop worrying about everyone else and if they are okay and start worrying about yourself. You are soo much more important to me then anything that happened today and you had me worried half to death." I started to blush as I realized what had just slipped out of my mouth.

* * *

"Sam, how do you always know what to say? Today when I tried to talk to Luke about it he just brushed it off as if it were nothing. Like seriously? I shot a man and you are my boyfriend and you can't even TRY to comfort me. I'm starting to have serious doubts about our relationship. I don't think it is going to work out...

* * *

"Mcnally, you don't know that. Maybe he just knew that you are tough and would get through this." Dang Luke is an idiot. How could you not comfort Andy when something happens like this. She needs someone to be there for her and to listen, not someone who only thinks about them-self and their job. "McNally you are so strong and you guys will get past it, if you want to. Do you want to get past it?..."

* * *

"I don't know Sam. I don't think we are meant to be together. I always choose the wrong guys, the ones that if they leave I won't care. After my mom left I started to have serious commitment issues so when I started dating I would choose guys that I knew would only last a couple of weeks. I know I don't love him and he doesn't love me but we are going to the cabin tomorrow and I don't know how to tell him I don't want to go."

* * *

"Andy I'm sure you will find a way. You have a way with words like no one I have ever met. Besides, I thought you wanted to go to the fishing cabin, wasn't it your idea afterall?

* * *

"Only because I thought it would be awkward after we kissed in the locker room. I just didn't know how to deal with my emotions after Luke put me to the side and then when Traci had to go get Leo with Jerry you were the only person left and when ever I see you I get all nervous and my words get scrambled and i just don't know what to say. "

* * *

"Andy even though it is awkward between us now it isn't because of the kiss. The kiss was good trust me, I know. Its because when I need you to be there for me you are always with Luke. Jerry is always with Traci so that leaves you to talk to when I need someone, and you just aren't there for me like you used to be. Luke changed you. You were always happy and there for me to talk to and know you are off in your own world completely apart for reality. You are avoiding me all the time and now you are staring to avoid Luke. I don't have the answers you want all I know is I'm not going to be the guy that waits forever on something that may or may not happen, and even if it does I don't know if it will work out.."

* * *

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Sam walked to the door and opened it. Low and behold it was Luke.

* * *

"Hey Luke, What are you doing here?" Sam said curiously and shocked by the fact Luke was at his house.

"Is Andy here? When I went home her stuff was gone and the first place I looked was her Dad's but then it hit me that you were trying to take her from me this whole time so I came over here to get her back." Luke said matter-of-factly with a hint of anger station in his voice.

"Hey Luke, what are you doing here?" Andy said as she walked behind Sam so he was guarding her.

"I'm here to take you home. I don't know what you were thinking when you came here but you obviously weren't thinking straight."


End file.
